Walls
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: He built walls around his heart...he never wanted to feel pain again... but then she came along and made him second guess his decision... what choice will he make...will her let her tear down the walls...or will he let her go? J.GabexRosa COMPLETE.


A/N: Okay, I've always loved writing oneshots and song-fics and it's been a while since I've written one…[that wasn't a present] so I thought I'd write a few to get back into writing wrestling again…so I hope you guys enjoy this : )

Disclaimer…. I only own the plot.

* * *

**Walls  
**_I can't breathe, my body's shaking. You've got a way with the way you take me, 'Cause you break me down, You know you break me down..._

_I'm gonna break down these walls I built around myself. I wanna fall so in love with you, and no one else, Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now. Together we'll move on, just don't turn around, Let the walls break down._

* * *

He stared into her brown eyes, his palms were sweaty and his hands were shaking, it was safe to say he hadn't felt this nervous in ages. The raven-haired woman stared at him, her eyes unblinking as he shook nervously. How was it that this one woman could completely turn his world upside down?

He wanted her; he wanted to be ready to move on. He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her rose-red lips and twist his fingers in her midnight-black hair. He wanted to be with her and only her…but he was afraid. Justin Gabriel, the daredevil, the adrenaline junkie, was nervous. He felt his heart race as his own eyes shifted nervously. _Say something you idiot, _he thought. _Don't let her get away…she is everything you have ever wanted. _

He watched as the Rosa grabbed her purse and turned toward his front door. The heels on her black stilettos clicked against the hardwood floors of his apartment as she cleared the room in a matter of seconds.

She was at the door.

She was opening it.

She turned to look at him once last time.

She began to step outside.

"Wait!" he held up a shaky hand and inhaled deeply.

The black-haired woman stepped back inside and closed the door. She stared at him, her head tilted to the left as she leaned against the door. "Say something." She pleaded. "Anything to let me know that it wasn't just a one-time thing, anything Justin please…"

"You have no idea how much I want to be with you Rosa." He said.

The Latina looked at him curiously as she stepped closer. "Then why won't you?"

"It's not that simple Rosa…I want to, I adore you… you are beautiful, smart, caring, brave, and you drive me insane…in a good way." He ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair and sighed. "I want to fall in love with you… I want to give up…I want to stop struggling but I don't won't to hurt again." He looked away from Rosa; brave, daring Rosa. He didn't want her to think of him as weak.

He closed his eyes as she touched his face, turning it back toward her. "I'm not Kelly… I won't hurt you. I know it's hard to believe that right now but I love you Justin. I want to make you happy. I want you and only you, for as long as you will have me…"

Justin stared into her eyes and, he saw nothing but sincerity. He smiled slightly. "I want to try Rosa, I really do…."

Justin had built walls around his heart after his last girlfriend, Kelly, had cheated on him with a good friend. He hated her for it. She had broken his heart, she had left him alone and broken and fallen in love with someone else. She was completely oblivious to his pain. He had vowed he would never let anyone have his heart again, lest they destroy it.

Than Rosa came along and made him second guess his choice. She was everything he could have wanted and more. She was stunning, but she was also real. She wasn't just a beautiful face. She was smart, dedicated, hard-working, caring, passionate, and she had a hold on his heart…whether he wanted her to or not.

"Then let it happen Justin. Give me a chance…I will do anything and everything I can to make you happy. You have been the only thing on mind since that night and I can't imagine being that happy with anyone but you."

He thought back to the night they shared and he found himself smiling. He had never felt so much passion, so much love, or something so intimate with anyone. He had been telling himself over and over that it had meant nothing but no matter how many times he thought it, or he said it, he couldn't deny his heart. He couldn't ignore the way he shook when she touched him, the way his palms got sweaty when he was with her, the way his heart fluttered when their eyes met, or that burning passion he felt when their lips met.

"I need you to help me… I need you to help me get over her. I need you Rosa… you are the only woman who has this effect on me."

"I'm here Justin, I'm not going anywhere.. I'm not Kelly…. I love you."

"I love you too." He admitted as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. His lips found hers in a passionate kiss.

**_If there was anyone who could help him tear down the walls around his heart it was Rosa Mendes._**

* * *

**A/N: So Danie has found a new OTP. I had so much fun writing these too and it went so smoothly, it was a little insane. I know it's a strange couple but that's what I'm known for right, ha-ha. _It would mean a lot to me if you guys would drop me a review...it is my fiftieth post after all...that's like a milestone right? .Love ~Danie._****  
**


End file.
